Hazuki and Kohei Glimpses
by VolknersGirl
Summary: A series of diffrent Hazuki/Kohei moments.
1. Pajama troubles

Kohei slouched into a chair as Hazuki thundered into the room behind him.

"I can't believe you did that on purpose!" she cried. Kohei rolled his eyes and sighed. "You jerk-face stupid-head servant!"

"Would you give it a rest Hazuki?" he said.

"No! It's already bad enough that I have to be cramped in that stupid trunk, but on top of that your smelly GUNK spilled all over me _again_!" she whined.

"Put a sock in it Hazuki!" Kohei shouted before stomping off into his room.

Hazuki stared at the closed door in shock and wonder. Kohei had never reacted this way only because of her complaining. She decided to ignore that and shouted at him through the door.

"Kohei you lazy slave get your big butt out here!" There was no answer so Hazuki went to bang on the door. As she moved she remembered the stain and wrinkled her little nose. She ran to her room to change but couldn't find any clean pajamas. "Kohei!" she suddenly exclaimed smirking. Hazuki took off all her stained clothes and wrapped a towel around herself before walking to Kohei's door. She knocked quietly and waited.

The door opened and Kohei stood there. One look and he swung around with a frown blushing. "Hazuki!" he exclaimed angrily. "Could you put some clothes on before you come see me?!"

"I don't have any clean pajamas…" she said with a counterfeit pout. Kohei sighed an rummaged through one of his drawers. He tossed her on of his shirts and Hazuki slipped on the oversized thing. It just barely reached her thighs. "Too short?" he asked studying her. Hazuki shook her head.

"Nope, too long!" she said with a smirk.

"Short?!" Kohei exclaimed blushing again.

"Yup! Oh, well! You can think of that all night as you punishment for smushing me in the trunk like that!" she said and stalked out. Kohei blushed and mumbled something about not being a punishment that Hazuki heard. "Oh yeah you big pervert!" she grabbed the corners of his mouth and began pulling while jumping on him. Kohei tried to yell as she continued to attack him. "Ugh, I don't know why I even bother to make you my slave! You jerk!"

"Hazuki!" Kohei's yowl echoed around the small house as they continued to struggle.


	2. Too Short

As Hazuki sat sipping her tea haughtily, Kouhei stared at her. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This caught her attention.

"What's with you?" she asked annoyed.

"Hazuki, listen…" he started. Hazuki turned, her Neko Mimi twitching curiously, looking adorable. Kouhei scratched the back of his head nervously and Hazuki made a face.

"Well?" she prompted. Then Kouhei turned to actually look at her and he blushed.

"Uh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it Haz."

Hazuki cocked her head to the side and shrugged. She sipped her tea haughtily again and then stood.

"I'm going out." She suddenly informed him.

"Umm, ok. Where?" he asked scratching the back of his head again. Hazuki shoved her face inches from his.

"WHY IS THAT YOUR BUISNESS?" she demanded angrily.

"I'm not letting you go out alone, no matter what time it is!" he retorted standing.

"Well tonight is the full moon stupid so I'm going out before then."

"You're not finding a new slave are you?" Kouhei asked suspiciously.

"Why, do you want me too?" she snapped.

"I don't care!" he snapped back. Hazuki froze and tears welled up in her eyes. She spun around and stalked out of the room. Kouhei smacked himself in the head.

"Hazuki wait, I didn't mean that!" he called. There was no answer. "Well, she can't do anything till midnight anyways…or can she?! Hazuki!" Kouhei raced out to find her.

Hazuki wiped her eyes angrily. _That no good jerk! Doesn't he remember what happened last time he said that?! Humph! Well, see if I care! I'll find a new slave, one I can rely on! _Hazuki wandered into the street still wearing only Kouhei's oversized shirt as a pajama. She sat on the side of the fountain like last time and waited for a man to pass.

"Hazuki!" Kouhei called. Suddenly he saw her and she was not alone. Hazuki was sitting on the ground hunched over someone kissing them, and not as a vampire. "Hazuki!" Kouhei exclaimed angrily. He ran towards the two figures and they disappeared. Kouhei stopped short and realized he had been imagining it. Was that really what he was worried about? Not her finding a new slave, but being with that slave continuously? Kouhei shook his head of those thoughts and turned around. Then he spotted her again. "Hazuki?" the figure didn't move. It was watching a man walk closer to the fountain. Kouhei ran over to the figure. "Haz, is that you?" then the figure leaped.

"YOU IDIOT! You disturbed my hunting AGAIN! If you don't want to be my slave FINE! But don't interfere when I try and find a new one!" Hazuki pulled on the corners of his mouth again and Kouhei tried to pull away.

"Hazuki!" he grunted sounding more like Ha-u-ki. She ignored him and continued to pull. Then Kouhei reached out and grabbed her around the waist. Hazuki stopped pulling in surprise.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU JERK!" she shouted and began pulling again. Kouhei went and tugged the shirt she was wearing down lower and then the realization "hit" her like a pot. Hazuki leapt off and stared down at her feet with her hands up at her mouth.

Kouhei ignored her and massaged his jaw. "Jezz, Haz. You've got a pretty tight grip there." She didn't answer and he turned to look at her. "What-?"

"Thank you…" she whispered still looking at her toes.

"Huh?" Kouhei blushed. "Oh. Yeah. Well, I told you it was too short."

Hazuki nodded.

"Let's go home now Big Brother." She said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

"Huh?" Hazuki looked up and Kouhei grinned.

"A kiss?" he asked. Hazuki smiled appreciatively and hugged him.

Kouhei knelt on his knees and pulled his shirt away from his neck leaving it open. Hazuki smiled and bent over him. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and Kouhei blushed bright red but didn't move. Then Hazuki bent over and sunk her fangs into his neck as gently as she could all the time thinking:

"_Thank you Big Brother…"_


	3. The Line

"Why won't it go anywhere else? Stupid line!" Hazuki growled.

"Try this master!" Haiji said and clicked a few keys. It was Hazuki's first time on a computer and she clicked something to create a line and now it was in the way and totally ticking her off.

"Nope. Try the delete button again." She said.

"Ok!" Haiji smiled and sat on the button.

"AGH! Again Haiji! Again, again, again! Until we defeat the stupid line!" Hazuki yelled.

Loud crashes and bashes and pings and poinks and smashes were heard as Hazuki and Haiji battled the poor defenseless computer.

"I'm home!" Kouhei called. Hazuki ignored him and continued her loud banging.

"What's going on in here?" Kouhei asked opening the sliding door. Again Hazuki ignored him. "Hazuki!" Kouhei exclaimed. "Don't kill the computer!"

"That stupid line is going to pay!" she roared. "AGH!!!!!!!!"

Kouhei laughed. "Oh, chill out Haz. It's a line."

"If it's so simple then you do it!" Hazuki demanded. Kouhei shrugged and tapped a few keys and like magic the line disappeared. _"Ha ha"_ he typed.

"Don't you ha ha me!" she said and deleted the small words.

"What are you tying anyways?" h asked.

"Nothing."

'Hazuki, show me!"

"No, thanks for your help now leave!"

"Hazuki!"


End file.
